Lost In Glee
by SiRiuS87
Summary: RPF! Darren Criss/OC, Chris is in a big role too.    Joanna is on a holiday in L.A. and she gets to know the Glee cast, becomes friends with them and maybe something else too?  I suck at summaries.  Rated M for later chapters


Hello all! I finally decided to try and write something in English. And it is my first story here. Haha! I hope you can forgive me about my grammar mistakes, I'm from Finland and I think I really suck writing and talking English. And if you find any mistakes, please tell me and I'll try to fix them.

So, this story is RPF. I dunno if here are already stories about Darren Criss and OC, but I am writing one and I would like to know what you think about it.

So my OC character is called Joanna and she is from Finland like me! I thought it would be easier to create a character that is from where I am so… I hope you can relate to her or something.

Yeah, I think I stop talking now and just try to publish this story. I haven't written more than this chapter (prologue) yet so please, if you like this or want to read more, please leave a comment!

This is mostly written from Joanna's POV, but there will be Darren and Chris too. Maybe some others? Don't know yet. :)

Oh, and I don't own Glee, neither I know anybody in this story personally so I don't really know what they're like in real life!

M rated for later chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>LOST IN GLEE<strong>

**Prologue**

(Joanna's POV)

When I left my aunts apartment at Thursday morning, it was sunny and warm. I had just been in L.A. a few days and everything was new to me. I was first time in US for fucks sake! I was so excited about everything. There was so much to see, I didn't know where to go first.

So I decided just to wander around and do some shopping. I had no friends or relatives here, well, I had my aunt, but she was now in Australia with her family and they paid my trip here, so I could look after their flowers and stuff… OK no, it was my 24th birthday present, I had had my birthday in January and now it was already June but hey, who the fuck cares! I was here now! Alone!

Freedom!

OK, it would've been nice to have some friends around. Especially because my English is not the best one out there, so it would've been nice to have someone who could help me a little. It happens when you come from a little country like Finland, where you don't have to speak English almost at all after school. Yeah, that's where I'm from. Finland. I bet everybody around here thinks there are polar bears and penguins walking around the streets and everything. Well, that's not the truth. We don't even have polar bears! Only the… Brown ones I think. And no, no penguins either. Though we have LOTS of snow in winter, and since the snow is there most of the time of the year, it kinda sucks after the first two months. Don't get me wrong, I really like winter. But as I said when it lasts so long, it begins to suck after a while. Try to think, if there is always at least 20 cm snow in the streets when you try to walk around? Yeah, I guess you can see my point.

But now it was summer and I was in L.A. How cool is that?

So, I spent my morning shopping around and after that I decided to get some coffee from Starbucks. I love Starbucks! Can you believe we don't have any in Finland? Not yet anyways. Hopefully will someday soon.

Anyways, now I was walking around with my coffee and I saw how clouds started gathering in the sky. Well fuck, it would rain soon.

And it did.

And of course I didn't have an umbrella with me 'cause it was sunny when I left the apartment in the morning, so I started to run. I tried to find my way back to the place I was staying, but at some point I knew I was lost. And first I needed just to get somewhere where it didn't rain.

I saw a shed across some huge parking lot and headed towards it, running. I was almost there when someone bumps into me and I land on the ground shrieking (I think someone else is shrieking too) and then my vision goes all blurry which means my glasses are not in my head. And my butt hurts. And all my clothes are wet from the rain and coffee. Fuck!

"Oh God I'm sorry! Are you OK?" I heard somewhat familiar male voice saying, couldn't recognize it though. He grabs my arm and pulls me up, I try to zoom his face, but since I don't have my glasses on and it still rains like hell, I don't know who he is.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine though I can't see a thing! Do you see my glasses anywhere near?" I can see that the guy is looking around and then knees on the ground and grabs something.

"Umm… I think I owe you a new pair."

"What? Oh fuck! Can you get me somewhere where is a mirror so I can put my contacts on?"

"Yeah sure, and I don't wanna be in this rain anymore. Come on!" he says and grabs my arm again. We run somewhere, I have no idea where, but the little I can see is that there are lots of similar looking trailers here. Where the hell am I?

The mystery guy leads as to the closest one and knocks on the door.

"Are you in there? Open up!" he shouts and keeps hitting on the door. And after a while it opens.

"Finally! What took you so long? Move away I have a visitor here!" And then we are in at someone's trailer.

"Well who is this pretty lady here?" I hear another male voice as I try to look around the small room. The first guy still has my arm in his. I'm starting to feel a little pissed off. I have no idea where I am and I can't see anything.

"Well I kinda feel really unpretty here and I can't see anything because this idiot here broke my glasses!" I said and the second guy started to laugh.

"Yeah, sorry again. Can this blind girl here borrow your bathroom so she can put her contacts on?" the first one says.

"I'm not blind!" I shouted. I usually am kinda shy, but right now I couldn't care less.

"Guess you're not. Here's the bathroom. Come on", the second guy said and it was his turn to grab my arm as he led me to the bathroom. I had this strange feeling when he touched me. His fingers felt nice and warm and they send shivers through my spine.

He pushed me at the bathroom and I felt he was staring at me. I turned around to watch him though I couldn't see clearly, but I think he was smiling at me.

"Umm, thanks. I'm ready soon, I'll just put on my contacts", I said and turned around to find a mirror. I felt like blushing because he kept staring at me.

"Ok, cool. We'll be waiting for you", he said and closed the door as he went back to the other guy.

I started searching my bag and luckily I found a pair of my contact lenses. I really was pretty blind without my glasses. I could read a book without them, but everything further away was just blurry.

I was ready soon with my contacts and I walked to the bathroom.

"Hey guys I'm ready now", I said as I opened the door and then… I saw their faces.

"Holy shit!" I said before I could stop myself. My mouth hang open as I watched them grinning at me. I stepped back to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.

Fuck.

Fuck!

This couldn't be happening! Not to me! I was sure I would pass out soon.

I was in a trailer with Chris Colfer and Darren Criss.

I had no makeup on.

My clothes were all wet.

And now that I could finally connect the voice and the face, I had just called Chris Colfer an idiot.

Just fuck my life.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please! :)<p> 


End file.
